


Lipstick

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: A small collection of drabble involving you (the reader), your lipstick and a mutant turtle that happens to be ninja clad in the corresponding color.





	1. Raphael

You’d just come back from the bathroom and flopped onto the worn down couch next to Mikey. He was deeply engrossed a game Donnie downloaded for him.

“So how was your week, Mikey?” you ask picking up your crochet hook and resuming your work.

Raphael sat across from you knitting a new scarf for Leonardo.

“Oh you know, the usual, but it would have been better with you here, angel cakes,” he replied, tearing his gaze away from the screen long enough to flash an impish grin.

Raph glanced up to glare at his brothers misguided attempts at flirtation. His gaze brushes over your unfazed and concentrated expression and his pulse quickens.

‘She wasn’t wearing lipstick before…was she?’

Focused mainly on creating the appropriate number of loops on your hook, you crack a small smile at Mikey’s boyish charm.

‘Damn, she looks good enough to eat.’

He stares at the sumptuous swell of your mouth, shining scarlet in the low light of the lair. When you smile he grows short of breath and clenches his fist around his needles for observing by contrast of your teeth just how red your lips are.

“What about you Raph-”

The shape of his name on your lips in that color nearly ends him. He's quiet for a full minute before you look up. It’s only when your lips pressed together in a quizzical manner that he snaps out of his trance.

“You ok, red?”

His mouth is dry. He can't speak. 

He looks down and swallows. His complexion turning rosy. 

Worried, you set down your piece and approach him. Kneeling in front of him you place a hand on his shoulder and try again.

He clears his throat and hazards a look into your eyes. ‘Holy shit when did she get so close?’

You lick your lips drawing his gaze down again. He’s seen red lipstick before but never in person.

Never this close.

Never on you. 

The next thing you knew he was crushing you against him in a greedy kiss.

‘Fuuuuck. She even tastes like cherries.’

You melt into his affections like chocolate ice cream over a waffle cone in the noon day sun.

“Uh…guys?” Mikey stutters. “I’m still here…” but neither of you seem to care.


	2. Michelangelo

It was a few days before Halloween. The costume store was practically empty. The only thing you could find in your size was a unicorn accessory kit. You were totally bummed you hadn’t noticed the nurse costume you ordered was listed in Asian sizes. So when you ordered an XL a medium showed up and needless to say there was no way that strip of acrylic nylon was going to fit over your hips.

Dropping the bag on the floor of your apartment you hop on your laptop to look up ways to augment this last minute option into something you’d accept as cute enough. The images in the Google search gave you some inspiration and so you hit your closet hard in search of pieces of possibility to transfigure into awesomeness.

*Fast Forward to Halloween Night*

‘Hey, Angel Cakes, what are you wearing?’

You giggle at your ninja boyfriend’s playfulness. He knows you’re getting dressed for your first Halloween outing together.

‘It’s a surprise,’ you write back with a macro selfie of your finger pressed against your neon orange lips.

When you don’t get an instant reply you toss your phone on the bed to finish getting dressed. You were pulling your rainbow tulle skirt over your sparkly tights when Mikey climbed through the window.

You fold your arms across your chest, shoot him a sassy smirk and shook your head. “I said it was a-”

“I was surprised, my chocolate orange,” he said peppering your face in kisses smearing orange lipstick everywhere, “but, then I got hungry.”

His fingers hook into the wide neck of your silvery leotard trailing goosebumps down your shoulders as he pulls.

“Mikey,” you giggle,” Babe, you’re ruining my make-up,” you plead as you try to ward off his affectionate assault.

“Oh, I’m gonna do more than that,” and for the first time ever, Michelangelo decided to stay in on Halloween.


	3. Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair WARNING this ones a little dark.

“Hello.” Leo’s voice rang warm and inviting from the inner pocket of your coat.

The only response he got was the sound of retching and liquid sloshing.

“Hello?” He looked at the phone to make sure it was you who called.

“Just get her in bed,” came a muffled male voice.

“Man I did not sign up for this shit,” came another.

“Look, -ever ev- kno- … -ed…” the voices were broken by the rustling of your jacket.

You groaned.

“… -our… -foot. -s …out of …-er, b-” and the phone cut out.

10 minutes later Leo climbed through your open window and found you lying motionless on the bed. The moon illuminated your pallid complexion but your lips were all he could see. They were a blue so dark that if he hadn’t been so familiar with the color he might have mistaken it for black.

“Y/N,” he said in a voice weak with fear. This was it. This was the moment he’d dreaded from the first time he’d let your lips touch. The outcome that’d drove him to nearly abandon you at least a thousand times for your own safety.

He sat on the bed next to you. You didn’t stir. He lifted your hand and it fell back to the bed with a dull thump. Lifeless. He kept staring at the midnight color of your lips.

He brushed a hand over your face and the clammy feel of your skin broke him. He pulled you into his arms and wept like a child.

Apologies tumbled from his lips like rain and still…you didn’t move. He held you forever, rocking you gently in his arms as if by some miracle that simple act might return you to life. Back, to him, and forth, to love and back and forth again. His rocking made you nauseous. 

“What’s wrong, blue leader?” your voice cracked in the dead silence and he reeled away from you in shock.

“How…?What?” he sputtered and then suddenly you were in the tightest hug you’d ever been in. “Oh my god, I thought you were dead,” he sobbed. 

“Only if you keep squeezing me this hard,” you squeaked and he let go only to pull you completely into his lap to kiss you. Again and again and again. You tasted terrible but he was to elated to care. You were alive and able to kiss him back and so he kissed forth and back and forth you continued until you were a breathless mess in his arms. When he finally let you breath you looked as if you’d failed miserably to consume an entire blueberry pie.

Gingerly he swiped a finger over your lips. “Lipstick?” he said, incredulous. “Who makes blue lipstick? Since when do you even WEAR blue lipstick?!” Grief no longer clouding his senses he finally took in the all the tiny details that indicated the only poison you’d consumed was alcohol.

“You were drunk?” he seethed standing abruptly and kicking an empty bottle of midori beneath your bed. The sudden motion making you queasy, you ran for the bathroom.

As you were emptying what little you had left in your stomach, a large hand rubbed your back. When you were done he carried you back to bed and retrieved a warm washcloth to clean your face.

“Babe…?” you said as he gently wiped away the sic from your mouth, turning the cloth blue with every swipe.

“Not now. I want you fully conscious and able to defend yourself when we have a very serious conversation about tonight…” He meant to sound angry. He meant to appear in control and to anyone who didn’t know him he would have. But you heard the imperceptible tremor in his voice. Felt the uncertainty in his touch. Even if you hadn’t felt him crying or seen the tear tracks marring his perfect cheeks, those details alone would have been enough to make your heart sink.

“Why in the hell were you wearing blue lipstick anyway? - never seen you in blue lipstick before…” he whispered more to himself than you. As he shook his head and sighed you knew he was going over every detail he missed and berating himself for what he’d call weakness. You placed a hand on his forearm and he paused to look at you.

“I only wear it when I’m not around you. So every time a guy tries to get at me I go ‘ah ah ah’ and point to my lips and say ‘these don’t belong to you’,” you slurred. “Because it’s the color of your eyes. Because I hope it gives me strength like it does for you,” you giggle and boop him. “I wear blue lipstick because of you. So every time I look in the mirror I see a piece of you… ” you whisper your voice trailing off as you drift back to unconsciousness, the poison still running its course.

Leo stares at you shaking his head in astonishment, “Well you do look drop dead gorgeous in it…”


End file.
